


The Science of Baking

by Bellakitse



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Evakteket SKAMenger Hunt, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sana and Isak friendship for the ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Sana and Isak are baking gingerbread cookies in the Bakkoush household when the boys walk in.





	The Science of Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Sana and Isak's [cookie recipe](https://www.allrecipes.com/recipe/15272/gingerbread-cookies-ii/)

 

“Are you _sure_ you know what you’re doing, Isabell?”

Isak Valtersen looks over at Sana Bakkoush, taking in her raised eyebrow and the clear doubt in his ability in her eyes. If someone had told Isak a year ago when Sana stole his stash that one day not only would she be one of his closest friends but that he would be in her kitchen making gingerbread cookies, he not only would have laughed, he would have asked if they had taken a hit from his weed.

“ _Yes_ , Sanasol,” he answers for the third time exasperated at the question. “I know how to bake.”

“Really?” Sana question, if possible, her eyebrow goes up higher. “Because I still remember your ‘tea.’”

Isak flushes at the reminder. “You just won’t let that go will you?” he asks, getting a smirk and shrug in return. “Because of you, Even, won’t let it go either. Fine, I don’t know how to make tea, and I don’t really cook much. But baking is different. There’s instructions, measurements, it’s basically science only we get to eat the results. Also, I have heard that you don’t know how to peel a carrot, so you have no room to talk,” he finishes, satisfied when she loses her smugness.

“Don’t talk about me with Yousef,” she mutters, bad-tempered.

“Tell him not to bring you up every time he comes to visit Even at the apartment,” he shots back enjoying the way her cheeks go rosy.

“Whatever,” she mumbles again, though a small smile plays on her lips. “Let’s get started.”

Isak nods in agreement. “The key to a good gingerbread cookie is having all your spices. It’s actually a pretty straightforward recipe, grab a bowl.”

Sana does as he says grabbing one of her mother’s large pyrex bowls.

“Okay, we are going to sift all the dry ingredients together,” Isak explains, passing Sana the strainer. “You sift gently, and I’ll pour, flour, baking powder, ginger, nutmeg, cloves, and cinnamon, those are our dry ingredients.”

Sana nods, gently shaking the strainer as Isak pours more and more flour in.

“After we finish with this we’ll grab another bowl and put together our wet ingredients,” Isak continues just as the front door to Sana’s apartment opens, a stream of rowdy boys pouring in. Isak grins widely hearing his boyfriend voice among them causing Sana to roll her eyes at him, but straightening up as Yousef comes into view.

“Ha!” Isak says quietly in victory.

“Shut up,” she hisses back annoyed that she doesn’t scare him at all anymore if his smirk is anything to go by.

“What is this?” Elias questions as he leads the group.

“We’re baking,” Sanas shortly answers her brother.

“ _You’re_ baking?” He questions looking at her like she’s crazy, his expression becoming amused when she rolls her eyes at his disbelief. “And Isak is helping you? Even, man, your boyfriend likes to live dangerously if he’s willingly in the kitchen with Sana.”

“He likes to live on the edge,” Even comments with a smile, moving away from his friends to walk over to Isak.

“Hi, baby,” he says softly before he leans in to kiss him, noses bumps softly, they both grin before their lips meet. Isak is still holding on to the measuring cup so he can’t grab hold of Even but he leans his body against his boyfriend’s entirely, his pulse fluttering as Even raises his hands to cradle his face.

“I will pour water on the two of you,” Sana warns when it doesn’t seem like they’re going to stop.

“I agree,” Elias chips in. “Flaunting your love when some of us have none.”

“Even is an exhibitionist,” Mikael comments with a laugh. “Always has been.”

“It’s cute,” Adam and Mutta say in unison, grinning and fist-bumping each other.

Even break the kiss but keeps holding on to Isak, his hand running down his back and looks at his friends. “Always with an opinion, all of you,” Even says trying to be cross but ends up smiling at his ridiculous friends. “The only one missing is Yousef’s.”

They all look at Yousef, whose eyes widen for a moment at having the focus on him. “I-“ he starts, licking his lips, his eyes dart around before landing on Sana, his expression softening. “I mean, it’s always nice to be in love right?” he finishes, holding Sana’s gaze.

Sana feels herself go warm, embarrassed, but also happy as she looks back at him.

Elias whistles low and drawn out after a few seconds breaking the moment. “There’s too much sweetness in this kitchen for me, I’m going to get diabetes. Let’s go into the living. Even, Yousef when you two are done staring into the eyes of your soulmate, join us. We have a video to make.”

Sana knows she’s beet red as she stares daggers at her brother’s back avoiding Yousef’s eyes now.

Even snickers, shaking his head, he leans in and gives Isak another kiss. “Can’t wait to try your cookies, baby.”

“Go play with your friends,” Isak says with a grin, giving Even a hip check. “We’ll call you guys to help us decorate the gingerbread.”

Even nods as he walks away, signaling Yousef to follow him. Yousef lingers in the kitchen for a moment longer close to Sana, while Isak goes about mixing the wet ingredients with a wooden spoon, trying to make himself small and invisible for Sana and Yousef.

“I’m sure your cookies are going to be great,” Yousef says softly.

“Hopefully better than my carrot peeling,” Sana jokes back, smiling, her dimples flashing as Yousef chuckles.

“You got better by the end,” Yousef reassures her. “Do we really get to try them?”

“We’re making them for school,” Sana starts. “But I’m sure we can spare a few for you guys, we just won’t give Elias any.”

Yousef laughs again. “Shout when you are done, I’ll help you clean up, okay?”

Sana nods. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Yousef agrees and with another soft smile in her direction heads for the living room.

Sana stares after him from a moment until she hears a cough at her side, turning, she finds Isak looking down at his bowl, grinning widely. “What’s that smile about?”

Isak blinks, his eyes going wide fooling no one, much less her. “What smile?”

“The Grinch-like one you have on your smug face.” Sana points a finger in his face.

“Can’t I be happy?” Isak questions still smiling. “I have a lovely boyfriend, I’m baking with my best bud, it’s Christmas time, need I go on?”

Sana rolls her eyes again, pursing her lips. “I rather you stop.”

Isak chuckles for a moment before quieting down. “He really likes you, Sana.”

Sana shrugs self-consciously.

“He more than likes you,” Isak continues quiet and kind.

Sana bites down on her bottom lip, deep down she knows that, but Yousef and she have been running circles around each other for so long that it’s hard to believe sometimes.

“How do you know?” she question, in a small voice.

Isak puts down the spoon in his hand and takes a few steps until he’s right next to Sana, bumping her shoulder with his until she looks at him directly in the eye. “Because he looks at you, the way Even looks at me.”

“Even is in love with you,” she argues, her heart speeding up.

Isak gives her a soft look that always reminds and surprises Sana with how gentle Isak can be. “Exactly.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
